


Je t'embrasserai sous la pluie

by Elysabeth



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, xxxHoLic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Français | French, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysabeth/pseuds/Elysabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi est écrivain en manque d'inspiration. Eren est un étudiant en mal d'amour. Et au milieu, un magasin qui exauce les vœux, accompagné de son étrange propriétaire. On dit que le hasard fait bien les choses... AU, léger Eremin, Ereri. (Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre xxxHolic pour lire cette fanfic).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je t'embrasserai sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> A/N : Il n'est pas nécessaire de connaitre xxxHolic pour lire cette histoire. Tout est expliqué dans le texte. Je vous invite cependant à le lire pour la simple beauté de ce manga.
> 
> Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de cette histoire (à l'exception de Miranda) ne m'appartiennent. Les propriétaires sont les CLAMP et Hajime Isayama.
> 
> Warning : mention de relations homosexuelles, langage grossier, risque d'OOC.

La première fois que Levi le vit, il n'y prêta guère attention. Il était pressé, en retard à son rendez-vous, il n'avait donc pas le temps de s'arrêter.  
  
La journée passa, il n'y pensa plus. La deuxième fois fut le lendemain. Il marchait tranquillement cette fois. Il n'avait personne à voir à ce jour. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il avait décidé de se balader. Perdu dans ses pensées, ses pieds l'avaient conduit à l'étrange magasin.

 Il resta planté devant, suspicieux. Etrange, il l'était définitivement. Il était entouré d'un petit muret, et un chemin menait jusqu'à la devanture. En le contemplant, Levi se demanda comment un magasin si petit et insignifiant, d'origine japonaise, avait pu survivre face aux grandes marques, et grands magasins.

 Une main tirant sur sa manche le sortit de ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux pour découvrir une petite fille.

 « Qu'est-ce que le Monsieur regarde ? questionna-t-elle.

Levi la fixa quelques instants, sans répondre.

— Toi, que vois-tu ? demanda-t-il, finalement.

La fille pencha la tête sur le côté.

— Je ne vois rien, c'est vide ! lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. »

Etonnamment, il ne fut même pas surpris de cette réponse.

  
Une dame arriva alors en courant, ses bottes claquant sur le béton.

« Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle auprès de Levi dès qu'elle fut à son niveau. Petra a tendance à m'échapper facilement ! Elle est trop curieuse !

Elle lui sourit gentiment, et pinça le nez de sa fille doucement.

— Ce n'est rien, lui dit-il, d'un ton dénué d'expression.

Elle se baissa pour se mettre au niveau de sa fille.

— Petra, ma chérie, ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit de ne pas t'enfuir comme ça ? Et il ne faut pas parler aux inconnus, un jour peut-être tu rencontreras quelqu'un de très méchant !

— Mais Maman, le Monsieur n'est pas méchant, se défendit la petite.

Elle planta son regard dans celui de Levi, et il eut la désagréable impression de l'avoir déjà rencontré. La mère secoua la tête.

— Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. »

Elle soupira.

« C'est étrange que jamais personne n'ait acheté ce terrain vague tout-de-même, ajouta-t-elle en suivant le regard de Levi. Il y a de la place, et tout autour, ce n'est que des grands bâtiments. »

Il hocha la tête, peu enclin à discuter.

La petite fille et sa mère finirent par partir, laissant Levi seul devant le magasin qui n'apparaissait qu'à lui.

   
Il n'y entra pas.

* * *

  
Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis qu'il s'était arrêté devant le magasin. Il n'y était pas retourné depuis. Il avait encore de nombreux doutes. Pourquoi était-il le seul à le voir ? Et surtout, comment savait-il, étant seul à être capable de le voir, qu'il n'était pas fou ? Tout portait à croire qu'il avait été victime d'une hallucination. Pourtant, pas une seule seconde l'idée lui vint qu'il avait vraiment pu rêver.

 C'est pourquoi il s'arrêta au petit portail en passant devant pour la première fois depuis sept jours. Il resta planté là devant, sans bouger.

« Si tu peux le voir, alors tu peux entrer, tu sais ? entendit-il une voix douce dire derrière lui.»

Il se retourna, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir une enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Elle était déjà très belle, avec de longs cheveux blonds ondulés, et des yeux oscillants entre le vert et le gris. Malgré son jeune âge, elle était entourée d'une aura de sagesse.

« Vous devriez entrer, l'encouragea-t-elle. Si vous êtes ici, ce n'est pas par hasard. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment, une douceur infinie dans ses traits d'enfant. D'une main, elle lui proposa d'entrer. Avec un soupir agacé, il la suivit. La fille enleva ses chaussures avant de pénétrer dans le magasin. Levi, par politesse, fit de même. Elle lui indiqua de la suivre, et entra dans la pièce principale.

   
A l'intérieur, assise sur un sofa, se tenait l'un des plus belles femmes qu'il n'ait jamais vu : une japonaise, habillée dans un kimono aux motifs papillons, aux longs cheveux noirs tombant sur ses épaules comme une rivière d'encre, et des pupilles d'un rouge perçant.

« Je vois que nous avons un visiteur, dit-elle d'un ton amusé. »

Elle respirait la séduction, mais aussi le pouvoir, comme si le monde entier était à sa portée.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ?

— Levi.

Elle posa son menton dans la paume de sa main, riant doucement.

— Je vois qu'on n'est pas très bavard.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour discuter.

— J'en conçois, lui concéda-t-elle, avec un sourire énigmatique. Cependant, ta venue ici était  _inéluctable_.

Levi fronça des sourcils, prêt à sortir à la moindre occasion.

— Tu peux m'appeler Yûko. Je suis la propriétaire de ce magasin.

— Vraiment ? Et que vendez-vous ?

— J'exauce les vœux. Peu importe ce que tu souhaites, tant que tu payes le prix équivalent, je peux rendre réelles tes plus folles fantaisies.

Levi secoua la tête.

— Vous êtes carrément dingue! déclara-t-il. »

Il tourna les talons, sortit de la salle, remit ses chaussures en quelques secondes, et quitta le magasin.

   
Yûko le regarda partir sans même tenter de le retenir. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs arriva avec le thé pour se rendre compte que le client était déjà parti.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Watanuki, le rassura la sorcière. Il reviendra. »

* * *

  
Eren ajouta la chantilly, la langue au coin de la bouche, puis ferma la boisson.

« Caramel Cappuccino décaféiné avec chantilly allégée ?

— C'est pour moi, s'exclama une fille blonde, en levant la main. »

Elle s'approcha du comptoir, jetant à Eren un sourire éclatant. Elle prit sa boisson. Leurs doigts s'effleurèrent.

« Serait-il possible d'avoir ton numéro en plus… Eren ? ajouta-t-elle en regardant son badge.

Elle caressa sa main du bout des doigts. Il lui sourit, retira sa main.

— Non, cela ne sera pas possible. »

Il retourna au comptoir, laissant la blonde le regarder avec des yeux écarquillés de s'être fait rejeter.

   
Une bonne demi-heure plus tard, il enleva son tablier. Souhaitant bonne chance à celui qui viendrait après lui, il attrapa ses affaires dans la salle des employés, et sortit. Armin, son meilleur ami de toujours, l'attendait tranquillement dehors, un livre dans les mains. Il releva la tête en le voyant arriver, et lui sourit, ses yeux bleus brillant dans la pénombre. Il ferma son livre et le rangea dans son sac.

« Intéressant ce livre ? demanda Eren à son ami.

— Il l'est, répondit Armin.

— Toujours partant pour une soirée au bar ?

Armin leva les yeux au ciel.

— Tant que tu restes un minimum sobre, tu sais très bien que oui. Je veux juste pas que cela se passe comme la dernière fois où j'ai été obligé de te porter parce que tu étais incapable de marcher.

— Ce n'était qu'une fois ! tenta de se défendre le brun. Et puis je ne pouvais pas laisser ce crétin de Jean gagner !

Armin allait lui répondre que cela aurait été infiniment plus sage, mais une jeune fille blonde se mit à marcher vers eux.

Eren grogna.

— Qui est-ce ? murmura Armin.

— Une fille qui a tenté de me refiler son numéro tout à l'heure. J'ai refusé, expliqua Eren tout aussi bas.

Le blond secoua la tête.

— J'imagine qu'il va encore falloir que je joue ton petit-copain, soupira-t-il. Comment te débrouilles-tu pour attirer autant de filles ? »

Eren haussa les épaules avec un sourire amusé. Les deux s'avancèrent vers la jeune fille. Elle se planta devant eux.

« Eren, je te trouve vraiment mignon, et tu as l'air gentil, alors tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas reconsidérer ma demande ?

— Ecoute... il regarda la jeune fille.

— Miranda.

— Miranda, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas.

— Tu ne peux pas, comment ça ?

— Je sors déjà avec quelqu'un.

— Et tu t'imagines que je vais croire ça ? Tu veux juste te débarrasser de moi. Tant que je n'ai pas de réelles preuves que tu as une petite-copine, je ne te crois pas.

— Je ne peux pas te donner de preuve que j'ai une petite-amie, parce que je n'en ai pas.

— Tu n'es qu'un menteur alors !

— Non, tu ne m'as pas suivi. Je n'ai pas de petite-copine, parce que j'ai un petit-copain.

Miranda ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour la refermer tout aussitôt.

— Pardon ? finit-elle par demander.

Armin prit l'occasion pour entrer dans la conversation.

—C'est bien le cas, confirma-t-il. Je suis Armin, le petit-ami d'Eren.

Miranda croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Et tu penses vraiment que je vais vous croire ?

Eren jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Armin, et celui-ci hocha la tête discrètement. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Armin se laissa faire, glissant ses doigts dans la chevelure brune d'Eren. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, quelques secondes.

— Maintenant, je pense que tu vas nous croire. »

Miranda les fixait avec stupéfaction. Lorsqu'elle reprit enfin ses esprits, elle ramena ses cheveux blonds en arrière, et se retourna sans un autre mot.

« Tu sais quoi Armin ? dit Eren en la regardant partir.

— On abandonne le bar ?

— J'ai une pizza hawaïenne que j'ai juste à décongeler à l'appart'. T'es partant ?

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu me poses la question. »  
 

* * *

  
Eren ouvrit la porte de son appartement, et déposa son sac dans l'entrée. Armin fit de même. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la cuisine, et le brun fouilla dans le frigo pour trouver la fameuse pizza.

« Tu as envie d'un film particulier ? demanda-t-il à son ami, la tête dans le frigo.

— Non, pas vraiment. T'as une idée ?

Eren sortit la pizza qu'il avait finalement trouvée, et l'ouvrit.

— Je pensais à un truc simple, du genre, un film américain. Un truc qui demande pas trop de réflexion quoi.

Il glissa la pizza dans le four, et le mit en marche. Armin lui montra un DVD.

— Ouais c'est pas mal. C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

— Un bon moment… »

   
Ils se déplacèrent de la cuisine au canapé du petit salon, et Eren attrapa le DVD sur les étagères pour le mettre dans le lecteur et le démarrer. Ils s'assirent dans le canapé, l'un contre l'autre. Le four sonna, et Armin se leva pour aller chercher le repas. Quand il revint, le film venait à peine de commencer. Il coupa la pizza en quatre, et prit place à côté de son ami.

   
Le film passa rapidement. Quelque part vers le milieu, Eren avait laissé glisser sa tête sur l'épaule du blond, et Armin, comme il ne savait pas si Eren dormait vraiment, n'osait pas bouger. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il sentit des lèvres embrasser son cou, il sursauta. Il se mordit la lèvre, puis murmura :

« Eren… »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, et commença à mordiller sa clavicule.

« Eren, arrête, s'il-te-plait.

Le brun releva la tête, fixant Armin de ses grands yeux verts.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Armin ?

Le blond soupira, sachant déjà qu'il allait regretter ce qu'il allait dire, mais préférant regretter de le dire, que de ne pas le dire.

— Eren, on ne peut plus faire ça.

Il y eut un moment de silence. Les yeux d'Eren étaient plein de confusion.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Armin se mordit la lèvre.

— Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on a couché ensemble ?

— C'était notre première fois à tous les deux, je m'en rappelle parfaitement.

— Donc tu te souviens pourquoi on l'a fait ?

— Parce qu'on avait peur, et qu'on avait besoin de réconfort. Parce que nos vies étaient en morceaux, et que nous avions tous les deux perdus une personne chère à nos yeux.

— Exactement. Seulement, Eren, ce n'est plus le cas. Nos vies sont stables, nous n'avons plus peur. Tu es mon meilleur ami, Eren. Ça ne changera jamais. Mais on ne pourra jamais avancer dans la vie si on s'accroche encore au passé. »

   
Eren s'écarta d'Armin, les mots qu'il venait de dire tournant dans sa tête. Il le regarda placer une mèche blonde derrière son oreille, un geste qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Il le regarda cligner des yeux, ses pupilles bleues cachées brièvement. Etait-il vraiment prêt ? Non, ce n'était pas la question. Armin avait raison, il fallait aller de l'avant. Il était temps qu'ils s'envolent de leurs propres ailes, au lieu de s'accrocher l'un à l'autre. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu… Tu as raison, Armin, admit-il. Seulement, je crois… que je ne suis pas tout-à-fait près. C'est si soudain. Donne-moi juste une dernière fois. Comme une forme d'au revoir ?

Armin lui sourit tendrement.

— Une dernière fois, alors. »

   
Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour doucement, lentement, profitant de la présence de l'autre une dernière fois. Ils redécouvraient leurs corps, essayant de graver dans leurs mémoires chaque creux et chaque bosse, pour ne jamais oublier. Leurs baisers avaient le goût du sel, de la sueur ou des larmes, ils ne surent jamais, et ne cherchèrent jamais à savoir. Chacun de leurs mouvements étaient un adieu, ils le savaient, mais n'était-ce pas aussi un nouveau départ ?

   
Eren l'espérait vraiment.

* * *

   
Levi glissa ses mains dans ses poches et grommela quelques insanités. Il était devant  _le_ magasin. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir tout fait pour l'éviter, ces trois derniers jours, mais sans savoir vraiment comment, ni pourquoi, il avait encore une fois marché jusqu'ici. 

A l'extérieur, il vit un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs accrocher des vêtements. Il le regarda travailler quelques minutes, hésitant encore à entrer, lorsque le gamin se tourna vers lui. Il fut surpris en découvrant son regard, deux yeux vairons le fixaient maintenant, l'un bleu, l'autre d'un marron si clair qu'il en tirait presque vers le jaune.

« Bonjour ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Vous êtes le client de la dernière fois. Maru et Moro vont vous amener jusqu'à Yûko.

Levi ne répondit pas, mais fronça du nez. Qui était Maru et Moro ? Sa question fut répondue lorsque deux gamines apparurent à la porte, l'une aux longs cheveux bleus, et l'autre aux courts cheveux roses.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ces gosses pour qu'elles aient des couleurs de cheveux pareilles ? grogna-t-il.

— Hein ? fit le jeune homme, la confusion écrite sur son visage. Non, c'est juste que…

— Maru et Moro ne sont pas des enfants, le coupa Yûko. Elles sont des esprits.

—  _Tsk_ , tiqua Levi. Vous êtes encore plus dingue que je ne le pensais, sorcière.

— Et pourtant, tu es revenu. »

Levi ne répondit pas. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre ? Elle avait raison. Il était là.

   
Sans se départir de son expression apathique, il suivit la propriétaire du magasin à l'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui contenait une petite table. Il y avait trois chaises autour. Yûko prit place à l'une d'elle, et indiqua à Levi de s'assoir en face. Le jeune homme d'un peu plus tôt apporta le thé.

« Merci, Watanuki, dit Yûko au jeune homme, puis elle retourna son attention à Levi. Alors, Levi, c'est bien ça ? Serait-il possible d'en savoir plus sur toi ?

— Vous avez dit que vous exauciez les souhaits, sorcière, rappela Levi. Comptez-vous exaucer le mien ?

— Sais-tu toi-même ce que tu veux que j'exauce ? demanda mystérieusement la femme aux cheveux noirs. Connais-tu ton souhait le plus cher ? »

Il la regarda avec attention. C'était vrai, à quoi bon exaucer un souhait qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Il allait répondre que non, mais la propriétaire du magasin le coupa :

« Je le ferai. »

Levi releva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Ne venait-elle pas de dire qu'il ne connaissait pas son vœu ?

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience, mais tu as un souhait. Lorsque le temps sera venu, tu comprendras.

— Il faut payer l'équivalent, non ? Comment puis-je payer l'équivalent lorsque je n'ai même pas conscience de la valeur de mon vœu ?

— Tu es écrivain, Levi ? lui demanda-t-elle. »

Surpris il hocha la tête, sans pour autant oublier de lui lancer un regard froid.

« Ecris une histoire. Une que tu ne publieras pas : tu me la donneras. Viens l'écrire, ici. »

Il grimaça. Cela semblait trop simple. Avec une simple histoire, elle pourrait exaucer son vœu le plus cher ? Un beau ramassis de conneries. Et pourtant… _pourtant_ , il y croyait. Aussi fou et étrange, et parfaitement dingue, il y croyait.

Il hocha la tête en signe d'accord. Yûko déposa sa tasse vide sur la table.

* * *

  
Cela faisait trois jours qu'Eren et Armin avaient décidé d'arrêter leur relation à amis, et juste amis. Cela ne changeait pas beaucoup de choses. Ils s'envoyaient toujours des sms à n'importe quelle heure, Eren appelait toujours Armin pour se plaindre de ses clients, Armin passait toujours trop de temps à travailler, etc. Seulement, parfois, il y avait un étrange flottement entre eux. Comme la fois où Eren replaça la mèche d'Armin derrière son oreille, ou encore celle où Armin regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Eren, leurs deux visages se retrouvant particulièrement proches. Ce genre de gestes, des gestes bien trop intimes pour être ceux de deux amis, des gestes qui quelques jours auparavant ne les auraient pas gênés, prenaient trop de poids maintenant.

 Lorsque cela arrivait, ils s'écartaient l'un de l'autre, se fixaient pendant quelques secondes, hochaient parfois la tête, puis retournaient vaquer à leurs occupations.

 Eren avait décidé de se balader un peu pour prendre l'air, et parce qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement. Et surtout seul. Avec Mikasa à la maison, ce n'était pas toujours facile d'avoir vraiment un moment seul. Sa sœur était vraiment adorable, mais parfois un peu trop collante.

 Parfois, Eren voulait un grand changement dans sa vie. La forme, il s'en fichait. C'est pour cela qu'il pensait souvent à acheter un animal. Il se dit que ce qu'ils avaient décidé avec Armin était déjà un pas vers ce changement, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il cherchait en réalité.

 C'est alors qu'il remarqua l'échoppe. C'était un magasin traditionnel japonais, et deux gamines jouaient à chat devant. Elles étaient étranges avec leurs cheveux aux couleurs inhabituelles. Il s'avança pour avoir avec curiosité, jusqu'à qu'il décide d'aller voir à l'intérieur du magasin. Il fut bienvenue par de la fumée. Il l'observa s'enrouler sur elle-même avec fascination, comme animée de sa propre vie.

« Tu es un artiste, n'est-ce pas ? dit-une voix sur sa droite, le faisant sursauter.

Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer l'un des plus belles femmes qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

— Oui, enfin… Amateur, répondit-il. Je suis peintre-dessinateur. Je m'appelle Eren.

— Bienvenue, Eren. Je suis Yûko. Ici, je peux réaliser ton souhait le plus cher, contre le prix équivalent.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Eren, puis il fronça des sourcils. Attendez, vous vous foutez de moi, là ? C'est impossible, je suis trop vieux pour croire à la magie.

— Tu n'as pas besoin d'y croire. La magie existe, seulement, tu ne la vois pas, expliqua Yûko.

— Êtes-vous vraiment capable d'exaucer mon souhait ?

— Oui.

— Je veux un grand changement dans ma vie.

— Je ne peux pas faire ça.

— Vous venez de dire que vous en étiez capable.

— J'en suis capable, mais cela reviendrait à prendre un morceau de ton âme, clarifia Yûko. Cependant, je peux t'offrir l'opportunité d'un changement. Cela sera à toi de la prendre…ou de la refuser.

— Que vais-je devoir payer en échange ?

Yûko posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme si elle réfléchissait.

— Cette salle aurait besoin d'être repeinte. J'aimerais quelque chose d'original. Crois-tu que tu peux le faire ? Je payerai pour tout le matériel dont tu as besoin.

Eren prit le temps de réfléchir. Il avait beaucoup de travail, et rien ne lui assurait que cette femme ne mentait pas. Cependant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas peint pour autre chose que l'école.

— D'accord, accepta-t-il. »  


* * *

   
Levi entra dans le magasin, son sac sur l'épaule. Il salua Watanuki d'un hochement de tête, grogna à Maru et Moro qui lui tournaient autour (« Lachez-moi les baskets, sales gamines. Allez jouer ailleurs ! »), et s'installa dans une des pièces du magasin. Il s'assit en tailleur devant la table, et sortit ses affaires.

 Il étudia ses brouillons, ses notes sur telle ou telle idée, des projets abandonnés. Il y en avait beaucoup. Des chapitres à moitié rédigés, des nouvelles sans fin, ou sans début. Il n'allait pas pouvoir faire grand-chose avec ce bazar. S'il ne les avait pas utilisés, c'était pour une bonne raison. Levi ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. La sorcière lui avait demandé une histoire, et il comptait lui en donner une digne de son nom. Il était tout de même un écrivain reconnu !

 Cependant, il restait tout de même un léger problème. Cela faisait bien un an que Levi n'avait rien écrit de sérieux. Il avait perdu le goût. Les mots sur le papier lui paraissaient fades, sans saveur, sans émotions. Vide de sens. Il ne pouvait décemment pas donner une connerie pareille pour lire, même à la sorcière. Hors de question, son honneur était en jeu.

 Il contempla sa page blanche. Son vœu risquait de prendre du temps…  


* * *

  
Eren traça un trait sur sa feuille, d'un mouvement sec et assuré. Il contempla son œuvre. C'était pas mal du tout, décida-t-il. Sa table était recouverte de feuilles avec des morceaux de motifs dessus, des idées gribouillées rapidement, des taches de couleurs ou des images dont il s'inspirait.

   
Armin était venu passer le week-end (cela lui faisait encore bizarre de se dire qu'il ne se passerait rien entre eux). Il s'assit à la table en face d'Eren.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? se renseigna-t-il.

— Je suis allé dans ce magasin il y a quelques jours, expliqua le brun. La propriétaire m'a demandé de repeindre l'une des pièces, j'ai accepté.

Armin lui sourit.

— C'est bien, dit-il. »

Eren hocha la tête distraitement.

   
Le blond se leva pour aller chercher ses affaires, et s'installa à la table pour travailler sur ses devoirs. Contrairement à Eren, Armin avait décidé de faire un cursus scientifique. Il ouvrit ses livres, et les deux travaillèrent en silence.

  
Armin sentit ses yeux se fermer doucement, et fronça du nez, mécontent avec lui-même. Il entendit un petit rire, et releva la tête vers Eren qui le regardait avec amusement.

« Tu devrais aller te coucher. »

Il hocha la tête. Il rangea ses affaires et alla dans la chambre d'ami. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, se roulant dans les couvertures.

Eren le suivit du regard, sentant une sorte de mélancolie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Armin n'avait pas dormi dans un lit différent lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il se leva juste pour lui demander s'il voulait une couverture en plus, mais Armin dormait déjà. Il l'observa quelques instants. Secouant la tête, il ramena le drap sur les épaule de son ami, et l'embrassa sur le front. Sentant qu'il serait incapable de s'endormir, il se leva et prit son manteau, et sortit.

 Il faisait nuit depuis longtemps, et les piétons, tout comme les voitures, étaient rares à cette heure. Il décida d'aller au parc. Il y en avait un à côté de l'université. C'était à une station de métro, tout comme le fameux magasin.

 Une fois là-bas, il se balada sans but particulier, laissant son regard se poser sur ce qu'il l'intéressait momentanément. Il suivit du regard un couple qui discutait tranquillement. En passant devant un banc, il sourit à la grand-mère qui donnait du pain aux pigeons. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

 Distrait par un oiseau qui passait à ce moment, il ne regardait pas devant lui, et se cogna dans quelqu'un.

« Pardon ! s'exclama-t-il.

— Putain, gamin ! Regarde un peu où tu fous tes pieds ! grogna un homme.

Il n'était pas grand, environ une demi-tête de moins qu'Eren. Il était vêtu d'un costume. Ses cheveux étaient noirs, et il avait les sourcils froncés. Eren se frotta l'arrière de la tête.

— Je suis vraiment désolé, Monsieur. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, c'est ma faute. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent (Eren ne remarqua que maintenant qu'ils ne s'étaient pas encore regardé dans les yeux), et rencontra des pupilles grises.  _De la couleur de la pluie_ , pensa-t-il.

   
L'homme remit sa veste en place et ramassa ses clés qui étaient tombées au moment de la chute.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors à une heure pareil, gamin ?

Eren fit la moue.

— Je ne suis pas un gamin ! J'ai vingt ans, merci ! se défendit-il. Je n'arrivais juste pas à dormir.

L'homme se pinça l'arête du nez et soupira.

— Fais juste attention, finit-il par dire. »

Eren le regarda partir avec un petit sourire. Cet homme n'était pas si mal, finalement.

* * *

 Eren rangea précipitamment ses affaires dans son sac, les jetant hasardeusement à l'intérieur. Il se précipita vers la sortie, un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Où vas-tu ? demanda Mikasa, sa sœur.

— J'vais peindre au magasin, lui cria-t-il juste avant de sortir. »

   
Il n'avait même pas d'heures précises. Il venait quand il voulait, et repartait quand qu'il voulait. Il avait juste eu soudainement envie de sortir, et il avait plusieurs designs à montrer à Yûko.

   
Son sac sur le dos, les mains dans les poches, il arriva au magasin rapidement. Watanuki lui souhaita la bienvenue, toujours poli, avec un sourire. Maru et Moro l'aidaient à accrocher le linge. Yûko sortit du magasin pour l'accueillir.

« Bonjour, Eren. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

— Je vais bien, merci. (Il fouilla dans son sac.) Je voulais vous montrer mes idées, vous avez un peu de temps ?

— Viens, suis moi, je t'emmène à l'intérieur, tu vas pouvoir me les présenter. »

   
Finalement Yûko choisit un motif avec des chrysanthèmes, lui faisant promettre au passage de rajouter des papillons. Il lui proposa des couleurs claires car la salle était assez sombre. Le rouge était apparemment la couleur qui l'intéressait le plus. Il le marqua sur sa feuille, et se dit qu'il devrait faire des essais chez lui.

  
Au final, il resta près de deux heures entières chez Yûko. Il remit ses chaussures pour sortir, leva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux gris étrangement familiers.

« Oh mais vous êtes le type de l'autre fois ! s'exclama-t-il.

—Oh, t'es le gamin qui sait pas où foutre ses pieds, remarqua l'homme, blasé.

— Hey, c'est méchant ça !

— Vous vous connaissez ? les interrompit Yûko.

— On s'est rentré dedans y'a deux jours, expliqua Eren. »

Yûko les regardait avec un étrange sourire, décida-t-il. Comme si elle savait quelque chose qu'eux ne savaient pas. Son sourire s'agrandit. Il secoua la tête.

— Bon, je vais rentrer. Je vous ramène le design terminé la prochaine fois Yûko !

— Ramène des gâteaux aussi, Eren ! cria-t-elle après lui.»

Il quitta le magasin, la tête emplie de chrysanthèmes et d'yeux couleur de pluie.

* * *

  
Levi regarda partir le jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas fait attention le soir précédent, il faisait trop sombre et il avait été trop surpris pour cela, mais le jeune garçon, Eren d'après ce qu'il avait compris, avait des yeux fascinants.

« Hey, sorcière ? T'as pas forcé un morveux à accepter tes services, j'espère ? menaça-t-il.

Yûko ricana dans sa manche.

— Non, il est entré ici tout seul. Kohane te l'a déjà dit, tu ne peux pas voir ce magasin tant que tu n'as pas de vœux à formuler.

— Comment un putain de gamin comme lui pourrait avoir un vœu ? A cet âge on court après les filles, pas après des vieilles sorcières folles, grommela-t-il.

— La vie ne prend pas vraiment compte de l'âge de son possesseur. Les épreuves peuvent arriver à n'importe quel âge. Le monde est cruel. »

Levi soupira. La sorcière avait raison, et il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose contre.

   
Il la dépassa en l'ignorant, alors qu'elle tentait de forcer Watanuki à sortir une nouvelle bouteille de saké, et s'installa dans le magasin à l'un des tables pour tranquillement écrire. Il n'avait pas encore d'idée prédéfinie, mais il se forçait à au moins écrire, même des imbécillités. En effet, un écrivain n'attend pas que l'inspiration lui vienne, il la force. C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron. De même pour un auteur.

   
Il décida de décrire des choses ou des personnes. Il commença par la jeune fille (Kohane était son nom, s'il se souvenait bien) qu'il l'avait invité à entrer. Mais rapidement son esprit dériva vers le garçon qu'il lui était rentré dedans, et la minute suivante, il décrivait une paire d'yeux de la couleur de la mer, oscillant entre le bleu et le vert en fonction du temps.  
  


* * *

 

   
La cafétéria était bruyante autour de lui, ce qui n'était pas étonnant à l'heure du déjeuner. Il était concentré sur la liste des couleurs qu'il allait devoir acheter pour repeindre la salle de Yûko. Il s'était finalement décidé sur un gris clair qui se marierait bien avec le rouge, mais serait assez lumineux pour ne pas rendre la pièce trop sombre.

 Mordillant son crayon, il essaya de faire le calcul du nombre de pots qui lui faudrait, mais ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait pris un cursus artistique… Où était Armin lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui ? Se basant sur son expérience, il griffonna quelques nombres sur son cahier, et se promit d'aller acheter tout cela en sortant des cours.

 Alors qu'il marchait dans les couloirs en direction de son casier, Marco, l'un de ses amis l'arrêta.

« Dis donc, Eren, je me demandais, il s'est passé un truc en toi et Armin ?

Il le fixa avec surprise, ne comprenant pas la question. Plusieurs idées lui passèrent par la tête (savait-il pour lui et Armin ?), mais aucune ne justifiait la question.

— Euh, non. Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, trop curieux pour la laisser passer.

— Et bien, vous avez l'air un peu moins…proches qu'avant. Je dis ça juste comme ça, c'est juste une impression, d'accord ? C'est un peu bizarre à expliquer.

Bizarre, c'était le cas de le dire.  _S'il savait_ , pensa Eren, avec ironie.

— C'est rien ne t'inquiète pas. On se fait pas la gueule. On s'est juste mis d'accord sur le fait que certains trucs devaient changer.

Rien n'était faux, c'était juste un peu flou…

— Vraiment ? Ces changements ne sont pas si mal alors, tu as l'air plus calme, tu sais ? C'est cool pour toi, mec. »

Marco partit vers sa classe, laissant Eren à ses pensées et son casier terriblement bordélique.

   
Plus tard dans l'après-midi, il alla au centre commercial pour acheter ce dont il avait besoin. Une fois au bon magasin, il sortit sa liste, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui à la recherche de la bonne allée. La peinture devrait se trouver pas loin des trucs de bricolage. Il s'avança vers le fond du magasin. Il trouva la peinture un peu plus loin que ce qu'il pensait, mais peu importait. Comparant les couleurs, il finit par poser les pots dans son chariot (trop lourd pour qu'il les porte tout seul).

  
En arrivant à la caisse, une personne attira son regard. Il reconnut la nuque rasée de l'homme de l'autre soir et se dit que c'était étonnant qu'ils se rencontrent autant ces derniers jours. L'homme sembla sentir que quelqu'un le regardait et se tourna vers Eren. Le jeune homme lui fit un grand sourire. L'homme ne le lui rendit pas, mais hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il ne l'ignorait pas. C'était déjà pas mal, non ?

   
Il entra chez Yûko près d'une demi-heure plus tard : les pots de peinture étant terriblement lourds. Elle n'hésita pas à payer entièrement, et il lui en fut reconnaissant, car mine de rien la peinture coûtait rapidement cher. Prenant la peinture blanche, il commença par la base.

« J'ai encore croisé l'homme de la dernière fois, lui dit-il alors qu'elle lui tenait compagnie. Au magasin, tout à l'heure.

— Oh vraiment ? Cela fait combien de fois que vous vous êtes rencontrés maintenant ?

— Trois fois. La première fois dans la rue, une fois ici, et la dernière aujourd'hui au centre commercial. »

Yûko n'ajouta rien, et Eren lui jeta un regard en coin. Elle souriait avec un air qui disait qu'elle savait quelque chose que lui ne savait pas, et cela piqua sa curiosité. Cependant, il avait rapidement compris que Yûko ne parlait que quand elle en avait envie, et ne posa de question.

* * *

  
Lorsqu'il arriva au magasin le samedi après-midi, Levi se dit que c'était tout de même étonnant qu'il rencontre la même personne trois fois en une semaine par pur hasard. Il avait presque envie d'aller voir la sorcière pour la secouer et lui faire cracher que c'était sa faute. Même s'il en doutait. Cela lui donnerait une bonne raison de la secouer de toute façon.

   
Il salua Watanuki et un autre adolescent d'un hochement de tête avant d'entrer dans le magasin. Yûko était trop occupée à boire avec son espèce de peluche noire pour lui prêter attention. Il avait arrêté de se poser des questions sur les occupants de ce magasin. Il avait vu tellement de trucs complètement dingues cette dernière semaine qu'il en était presque blasé.

   
Il s'avança plus loin dans l'unique couloir du magasin. Jetant un coup d'œil dans l'une des pièces, il tomba sur celle qu'Eren devait repeindre. Il retint un rire en voyant le jeune homme. Celui-ci peignait les murs en blanc, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, et il dansait ! Pas beaucoup, mais bougeait ses jambes et ses hanches en rythme avec ce qu'il écoutait, complètement ignorant de son public. Levi se dit avec amusement qu'Eren avait vraiment des jolies jambes.

   
Au bout d'un moment, il décida de le laisser à sa peinture, et s'installa pour se mettre à écrire. Il n'avait toujours pas beaucoup d'idées, mais c'était devenu plus facile. Les mots coulaient plus facilement sous ses doigts, plus fluides qu'il y a quelques jours. Il retrouvait ses marques, ses tournures préférées, et se dit que s'il trouvait un sujet, cela ne serait pas très long.

   
Watanuki vint le chercher plus tard pour lui proposer de prendre le thé avec tout le monde. Il accepta. Il rangea ses affaires, et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Sur l'herbe devant le magasin était installée une nappe, et quatre personnes étaient déjà autour. Il y avait Watanuki, Yûko, l'adolescent qu'il ne connaissait pas et Eren.

« Levi, je te présente Doumeki, introduisit Yûko. Doumeki, voici Eren et Levi, deux de mes clients.

— Ravi de faire votre connaissance, dit Doumeki poliment.

Watanuki les servit tous.

— Alors Eren, si tu te présentais un peu ! proposa Yûko avec un grand sourire.

— Et bien… Je suis étudiant en art, commença-t-il un peu gêné. J'ai vingt ans et je vis avec ma sœur, Mikasa.

— Tu ne vis pas avec tes parents ? s'étonna Watanuki.

— Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune et mon père est plus ou moins absent, expliqua-t-il.

— Je vois, dit l'adolescent.

Les regards de Watanuki et Doumeki se croisèrent, et Levi trouva que ces deux-là semblaient proches.

— Parlons de choses plus joyeuses alors ! coupa Yûko. Tu as une petite-amie, Eren ?

Le jeune homme rougit.

— Euh… non, non, pas de petite-amie…

Les yeux de Yûko se firent soudainement intéressés.

— Alors un petit-copain ? proposa-t-elle.

Les joues d'Eren se firent encore plus rouges, faisant presque sourire Levi.

— N… Non, vraiment, personne.

— Tu n'es pas intéressé par les garçons ?

Eren ne pouvait définitivement pas être plus rouge qu'il ne l'était déjà, s'amusa Levi.

— Ce n'est pas ça… enfin, si…j'veux dire… bégaya-t-il. Je n'ai juste…pas de préférences.

Levi le regarda avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas rare vers l'adolescence de ne pas avoir de préférences, mais il était rare que cela reste après, en général, on finissait toujours par pencher plus d'un côté que de l'autre. Le gamin piquait sa curiosité.

— Mmmh, intéressant, reconnut Yûko.

— Et vous, Monsieur Levi ? interrogea Watanuki.

— Ne m'appelle pas Monsieur, putain. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux. J'ai que ving-huit ans, grommela-t-il. Et tutoies-moi aussi, j'suis pas ton boss.

— D'accord, acquiesça Watanuki. Alors comment vous…tu es devenu écrivain ?

Eren releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, apparemment surpris. Levi décida qu'il avait vraiment des yeux magnifiques.

— Un peu par hasard en réalité, admit-il. Ma dernière année de lycée, j'avais ce prof de français qui m'a un peu pris sous son aile. J'étais vraiment un petit con à l'époque. Un vrai délinquant. On devait écrire ce truc où on parlait d'une personne de notre famille, ou de notre entourage. Quelqu'un avec qui on était proche.

— Et tu as écris sur qui ? demanda le gamin, intéressé.

— J'ai écrit sur mon voisin.

Tout le monde le regarda avec confusion.

— Tu étais proche de ton voisin ? s'étonna Watanuki.

— Non, j'connaissais même pas son nom. Je le voyais juste tous les matins, et je me posais plein de questions.

— Alors pourquoi sur lui ? voulu savoir Yûko.

Etrangement, Levi sentait qu'elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle la savait déjà. Elle avait juste poser la question pour les autres.

— Parce que mes parents et moi on est des inconnus. Je sais à peine leur prénom. Le voisin était gentil avec moi au moins, il me refilait du chocolat. J'crois qu'il avait pas vraiment compris que j'avais dix-sept ans. Mais bon, il haussa les épaules. C'était la personne avec qui je me sentais le plus proche. Bref, au final, mon prof a envoyé ce truc à un éditeur, et il a adoré. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé. »

Le reste de la conversation n'avait pas grande importance, et Levi arrêta de parler. Il en avait déjà beaucoup dit sur lui. Lorsque le soleil était déjà bas dans le ciel, il décida de rentrer. Eren sembla se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était, et indiqua qu'il était temps de partir pour lui aussi.

* * *

   
Ils marchaient côte à côte puisqu'ils allaient tous les deux à la station de métro. Eren se sentait mal à l'aise à cause du silence qu'il y avait entre eux. Il n'osait pas commencer une conversation, mais l'absence d'une le gênait. Finalement, son portable sonna, le sauvant :

« Allo ?

 _Salut, Eren !_ fit la voix d'Armin dans le téléphone _._

— Oh, coucou Armin. Tu voulais quoi ?

_J'voulais savoir si tu voulais m'accompagner à une soirée._

— Toi, une soirée ? il ria. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es tombé sur la tête ?

_Non, non, c'est juste que…_

— C'est pour quelqu'un ?

— C'est bon, tu peux compter sur moi, je viendrai. »

Il raccrocha. Levi le regardait avec des yeux curieux.

« Un ami ? demanda-t-il.

— Mon meilleur ami, précisa-t-il avec un sourire. On se connait depuis toujours. »

L'écrivain le regardait du coin de l'œil, comme s'il avait quelque chose d'autre à dire, mais n'ajouta rien. Eren enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, et laissa son regard se balader autour de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se pose sur Levi. Il avait été surpris en apprenant que celui-ci était écrivain. Il ne savait pas vraiment si les écrivains étaient censés avoir un look particulier, mais il était pratiquement sûr que Levi ne l'avait pas.

   
Il fallait dire qu'avec ses Doc Martens noires, son blouson en cuir, et ses cheveux rasés au niveau de la nuque, qui aurait pu croire que Levi était un écrivain ? Son attitude différait vraiment de son apparence aussi. Il était calme et posé, peu bavard. C'est alors qu'il sentit une goutte sur sa main. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et remarqua qu'il était noir.

   
« Merde, il pleut, grogna Levi. Grouille, gamin, avec un peu de chance on peut arriver à la station avant d'être trempés. »

   
Malheureusement pour eux, ils eurent à peine le temps de faire quelques mètres qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Ils coururent à travers les rues pour arriver le plus à un abri. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils étaient complètement dégoulinants. Eren riait de tout son soûl.

« Pourquoi tu te marres, gamin ?

Eren riant aux éclats, passa une main dans les cheveux trempés de Levi.

— Tu me fais penser à un chat mouillé ! expliqua-t-il avec un nouveau rire.

— Et toi tu ressembles à un putain de rat mouillé, déclara Levi, vexé. »

Mais Eren ne rata pas le petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres. Il enleva sa veste, et tenta de l'essorer le mieux possible. Il grimaça un peu en sentant l'eau dans ses Converses, mais se dit que cela aurait pu être pire. Levi l'observait avec curiosité maintenant.

« Cela te gêne pas d'être trempé par la pluie comme ça ? l'interrogea-t-il finalement.

— Nan, pas trop, expliqua Eren. J'aime bien la pluie. Ça aurait été plus pratique si j'étais pas loin de chez moi, mais bon. C'est marrant, non ?

Pendant quelques instants, Eren et Levi se fixèrent juste, alors que ce dernier ne répondait pas.

— T'es plutôt intéressant pour un gamin, admit finalement l'écrivain. »

Et pour la première fois, il fit un vrai sourire à Eren.

* * *

   
Eren se regarda dans le miroir et fronça des sourcils. Armin arriva derrière lui :

« Il y a un problème Eren ?

— Je sais pas faire un nœud de cravate, expliqua-t-il, en faisant la moue.

Armin leva les yeux au ciel.

—Vingt ans, et toujours incapable de faire des nœuds de cravate ? se moqua-t-il. Viens-là, je vais le faire. »

Il entoura le cou d'Eren de la cravate, concentré. Eren le regarda travailler, leur proximité lui rappelant les nuits passées ensemble, et le faisant rougir.

« Voilà, c'est fait, déclara Armin avec un petit sourire, en relevant sa tête vers son ami.

Eren, tendrement, ramena un des mèches blondes d'Armin derrière son oreille.

— Merci, murmura-t-il, en embrassant le blond sur le front. »

Armin le regarda s'écarter de lui avec un petit sourire, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait bien plus derrière ce merci que ce qu'Eren osait montrer.

« Oh d'ailleurs, Armin. J'ai laissé tomber mon boulot chez Starbuck, l'informa Eren alors qu'ils marchaient vers la maison de Jean.

— Ah ?

— Y'avait encore la fille de la dernière fois. J'avais pas envie de la revoir une troisième fois, alors j'me suis juste cassé. »

   
La fête battait son plein lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans la maison de Jean (l'organisateur de la fête) que Sasha, une de leurs amies, se jetaient sur eux.

« Ereeeeen, Armiiiiiin ! Je suis trop contente de vous voir !

— Bonsoir, Sasha ! la salua le blond avec un sourire. Comment ça se passe l'école de cuisine pour toi ?

— Super ! C'est trop cool !

Eren remarqua alors une jeune femme blonde derrière Sasha, un peu à l'écart.

— Annie, s'exclama Armin en la voyant.

 _Oh_ , pensa Eren,  _je vois._

— Annie, je te présente mon meilleur ami, Eren. Eren, voici Annie, elle est dans la même classe que moi.

— Ravi de faire ta connaissance, dit-il en tendant la main à la blonde.

— De même, répondit-elle en lui la serrant. »  


* * *

   
La musique était forte dans la pièce. Sur la piste de danse, les corps étaient collés les uns contre les autres, dansant au rythme de la musique. Eren avait la tête qui tournait entre la chaleur et l'alcool. Il n'avait pas bu tant que ça, mais il avait pas mal dansé, et était fatigué. Il se leva pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau.

   
Evitant de rentrer dans les gens le plus possible, il se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, où il rencontra quelqu'un qu'il ne s'attendait pas à voir : Levi. Ce dernier semblait tout aussi surpris de le voir.

« Sérieux, gamin, je croirais presque que tu me poursuis.

Eren leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

— Promis c'est pas le cas, assura-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Levi, adossé au comptoir, secoua la tête.

— Je sais, dit-il simplement.

Eren se servit de l'eau et s'appuya contre le comptoir à côté de l'écrivain.

— C'est étonnant de te trouver ici.

— Ouais, c'est la faute d'Hanji.

— Hanji ?

— Une de mes amies, expliqua l'écrivain. Elle est quelque part dans cette putain de maison. Sûrement en train de faire flipper un p'tit con de ton âge.

Eren ria.

— Vous avez l'air proche.

Levi ne répondit pas, mais ne le nia pas non plus.

— Ça te dit de sortir prendre un peu l'air ? lui proposa-t-il au bout d'un moment. »

Eren le suivit à l'extérieur.

* * *

  
 Levi regarda avec attention Eren qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ils étaient sortis sur le balcon, et étaient juste restés dans un silence confortable. Il suivit le regard du gamin, et remarqua qu'il fixait un autre gamin blond, qui riait avec une fille aux cheveux de la même couleur.

« Jaloux ? demanda-t-il.

— Hein ? fit Eren, surpris. Oh non, pas vraiment. Je suis content pour lui.

— Pour lui ? Et moi qui pensais que tu regardais la fille. C'est qui ?

— Armin, celui dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois, mon ami d'enfance.

C'est vrai, il se souvenait maintenant. Eren lui avait parlé au téléphone la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il détailla le jeune homme, avec un regard critique.

— Vous êtes plus proches que des amis d'enfance, constata-t-il.

Eren rougit, le faisant sourire.

— Non ! Enfin… pas vraiment. Plus maintenant.

— Plus maintenant ? répéta l'écrivain.

— C'est compliqué, soupira Eren, et se mordit la lèvre. On est très proche, mais on ne s'aime pas. Enfin, pas dans le sens romantique du terme. J'imagine que notre relation est un peu bizarre… Je pense qu'on pourrait très bien vivre ensemble toute notre vie, on en serait satisfaits. »

Levi ne dit rien, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Le gamin avait besoin de parler, et cela ne le gênait pas d'écouter.

« Mais, seulement satisfaits, continua-t-il après un pause. On sera jamais vraiment  _heureux._  Alors on a décidé d'arrêter de coucher ensemble (il rougit en disant cela), et de prendre notre vie en main.

Levi ricana.

— J'arrive même pas à imaginer comment ce morveux est au pieu.

Eren ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma presque aussitôt, jugeant sûrement que c'était trop embarrassant de défendre le blond sur ce sujet.

— J'espère que ça ira pour lui, avoua-t-il finalement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

— Si tu veux mon avis, ça a l'air d'aller pour lui, tenta-t-il de rassurer Eren., maladroitement »

Celui-ci lui sourit en remerciement, et ils retombèrent dans un silence confortable.

* * *

   
 **De Levi :**

**Ramène ton petit cul au magasin, j'y serai à sept heures.**

   
Eren sourit en voyant le message de Levi. Il y a deux jours, à la soirée, ils s'étaient séparés en se laissant leurs numéros respectifs.

« Qui est Levi ? demanda Armin.

— Un ami, lui répondit Eren. Tu sais, celui de la fête.

— Ah oui. Mais il est pas un peu vieux ? s'étonna le blond.

— Nan, ça va. Il a vingt-huit ans.

Armin regarda Eren répondre à ce « Levi ». Il avait un sourire sur le visage.

— Vous vous entendez bien ?

— Il est pas très bavard, et il peut être rude des fois, mais ouais, il est cool.

Il regarda l'heure et fut étonné de voir qu'il était si tard.

— Armin, je suis vraiment désolé de te jeter, mais faut que j'y aille si je veux pas être en retard.

— T'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Peins bien ! »

   
Une fois Armin partit, Eren mit ses chaussures et son manteau, et sortit de chez lui pour aller à la station. Il avait promis à Levi d'être à l'heure, mais apparemment, il serait un peu en retard.

   
Lorsqu'il arriva au magasin, Yûko buvait sur le parvis avec Mokona (une espèce de boule de poils noirs), et Maru et Moro dansaient devant eux. En le voyant arriver, elle sourit, les yeux pétillants de malice :

« Il est à l'intérieur, si tu le cherches.

— Quoi ? s'étonna Eren.

— Levi.

— Oh, dit Eren, en rougissant. D'accord, merci. »

   
Il enleva ses chaussures, et entra, allant directement à la salle où devait se trouver Levi. Il le trouva rapidement, penché sur ses papiers. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver, et Eren décida de ne pas le prévenir de sa présence tout de suite. Ses mèches noires lui tombaient sur le visage, l'ombre de ses cheveux faisant ressortir ses yeux gris.  _Il est beau_ , se surprit à penser Eren. Il secoua la tête, et toqua à la porte déjà ouverte pour indiquer à Levi qu'il était là.

   
Levi leva la tête vers lui. Il ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux s'adoucirent en voyant Eren. Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Tu écris quoi ? demanda-t-il.

— On t'a jamais appris à te mêler de tes affaires, gamin ? lui lança l'écrivain, mais ce n'était pas méchant.

— Apparemment non, reconnut Eren, en riant légèrement.

— Tu vas peindre aujourd'hui ?

— Ouaip, j'ai fini la couche blanche. Je fais le fond maintenant. »

Levi hocha la tête et retourna à son carnet.

   
Eren se mit rapidement au travail. Il traça finement les lignes des motifs sur la peinture blanche, se reculant parfois pour avoir une vue complète. Lorsque ce fut fait, il glissa ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles, et se mit à appliquer le gris sur le mur avec application.  


* * *

  
Levi attendit qu'Eren mettent ses chaussures, et se mit en route. Contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient marché ainsi côte à côte, le silence qu'il y avait entre eux était maintenant confortable. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentait le besoin de parler.

Levi détailla Eren du coin de l'œil. Il faisait assez jeune pour son âge. Il n'était pas mal avec ses grands yeux océan qui semblaient lui manger le visage, ses pommettes hautes, ses traits fins, et sa bouche légèrement recourbée en un petit sourire. Levi détestait mentir, et surtout à lui-même il trouvait Eren attrayant. Pas juste son physique, mais également sa personnalité. Derrière ses sourires, il n'y avait pas qu'un jeune homme banal, mais une complexité à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

   
Pour être honnête, sa relation avec l'autre gamin blond, Armin, l'intéressait. Elle était étonnante, mais surtout elle lui rappelait sa dernière relation. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à  _lui_.

« Tout va bien, Levi ? lui demanda Eren, concerné.

— C'est rien, je pensais juste.

— Si tu veux parler, je suis là, d'accord ? lui proposa d'une petite voix le jeune homme. »

Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il avait compris. Eren ne le pressa pas, il ne lui fit qu'un petit sourire encourageant.

   
 _Peut-être_ , se dit-il.  _Oui peut-être, j'arriverai à l'oublier._

   
Ils arrivèrent vite à la station. Trop vite au goût de Levi. Eren expliquait avec enthousiasme son dernier projet artistique. Levi l'écoutait distraitement, à moitié perdu dans ses pensées, à moitié trop occupé à juste le regarder sourire. Lorsque le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'ils étaient déjà arrivés, Eren fit la moue.

« J'imagine qu'il est temps de se séparer, dit-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

— Apparemment, confirma Levi. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent une éternité. Levi brisa la glace en levant la main, et caressa la joue d'Eren du bout des doigts, à peine plus qu'un effleurement.

« A la prochaine, Eren, souffla-t-il. »

   
Le jeune homme resta plusieurs minutes à fixer le tournant où avait disparu l'écrivain, sa main sur la joue que Levi avait touché.

* * *

   
Une semaine s'était déroulée depuis la scène de la station. Leur relation n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Ils discutaient, même si Levi passait plus de temps à écouter Eren qu'à parler, mais cela ne semblait pas le déranger. Ils travaillaient tranquillement au magasin. Parfois, Levi venait s'installer dans la pièce qu'Eren était en train de peindre, et chacun peignait et écrivait en silence, confortable avec l'unique présence de l'autre. A l'exception de quelques gestes qui sortaient un peu de l'ordinaire, comme lorsque Levi ramenait gentiment une des mèches d'Eren tombée sur son front sur le côté, ou une légère caresse sur la joue, ou une épaule.

   
Rien qu'en y pensant, Eren souriait. Il regarda la photo de Levi qu'il avait pris à son insu. L'écrivain regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux dans le vague, ses pupilles plus grises que d'habitude. Il appuya sur le contact.  
 

**De Eren :**

**Ça te dit de faire un truc ce week-end ?**

**  
** « Encore en train d'écrire à Levi ? se moqua Armin.

Eren fit la moue.

— C'est moche de se moquer de son meilleur ami, Armin ! se défendit-il.

— Avoue que t'es complètement dingue de lui !

— N'importe quoi, c'est juste un ami !

— Eren, je te connais mieux que tu te connais toi-même.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard pendant de longues secondes. Eren finit par admettre sa défaite.

— D'accord, il me plait… (Regard d'Armin.) Beaucoup, ajouta-t-il. »

   
Son portable sonna.

   
 **De Levi :**

**Tu proposes quoi, gamin ?**

Les yeux d'Eren s'éclairèrent en lisant la réponse. Armin ricana.

* * *

   
Eren avait choisi un petit restaurant pas très loin du magasin de Yûko. La nourriture était particulièrement bonne, et l'endroit était calme. Levi passa une très bonne soirée. Eren était encore plus souriant que d'habitude, ses yeux d'un vert pétillant. Il sourit et pendant une seconde, le jeune homme s'arrêta dans son explication, et cligna des yeux. Puis finalement, il lui rendit son sourire, et reprit le fil de la conversation.

   
Levi insista pour payer la note. Eren était encore étudiant, et Levi était tout sauf pauvre. Même en étant écrivain plus ou moins en panne d'inspiration, ses livres précédents avaient eu assez de succès pour qu'il vive convenablement. Le jeune homme fit la moue, mais laissa Levi payer sous le rire de la serveuse, une certaine Christa.

   
En sortant, ils se rendirent compte qu'il pleuvait des cordes. Levi jura que le ciel lui en voulait.

« Tu as un parapluie ? demanda Eren. »

Il secoua la tête pour lui indiquer que non.

« On court jusqu'à la station ? lui proposa Eren avec un grand sourire. »

Comment le gamin pouvait-il autant aimer la pluie ? Levi grogna, mais accepta.

   
Ils coururent à travers les rues, le restaurant étant un peu plus loin que le magasin de Yûko. Eren était en premier, heureux d'être trempé, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Alors qu'Eren éclatait de rire lorsque Levi les éclaboussa tous les deux en marchant dans une flaque, l'écrivain parvint à la réalisation soudaine que, _oui_ , il était tombé amoureux du gamin.

   
Le reste n'était pas difficile. Il attrapa la main d'Eren, qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds, et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser brusquement. Au contact de leurs lèvres, Eren inspira vivement sous la surprise, mais il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il rende le baiser.

   
Il glissa ses bras autour du cou de Levi, emmêlant ses doigts dans les mèches courtes. Sa bouche était chaude, presque brûlante contre la sienne, en comparaison à la pluie qui leurs tombait encore dessus. Il goûta avec délice ses lèvres, appréciant leur texture, leur chaleur, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, légèrement plus pleine que la supérieur.

Ils se séparèrent haletants. Eren, légèrement plus grands que Levi, posa son front contre celui de son aîné.

« Ça veut dire que je suis ton petit-copain maintenant ? l'interrogea Eren entre deux respirations erratiques.

— A ton avis, gamin ? lui répondit Levi, avec un vrai sourire. »

 Le rire d'Eren ne lui avait jamais paru aussi beau.

* * *

   
« Fini ! s'exclama Eren, en arrivant devant Yûko.

— Puis-je voir ? demanda-t-elle.

— Bien sûr ! »

   
Yûko contempla la pièce avec admiration. Les murs étaient d'un gris pâle, et partant du sol, s'épanouissaient des chrysanthèmes d'un rouge vif, des papillons dorés voyageant de l'une à l'autre.

   
« Tu as vraiment beaucoup de talent, remarqua-t-elle.

Eren rougit sous le compliment.

— Yûko, l'appela-t-il, pour attirer son attention. Je voulais te remercier.

— Pour ?

— Pour avoir exaucé mon vœu.

Elle ria légèrement.

— Une affaire est une affaire. Je n'ai fait que t'offrir une opportunité. C'est toi qui as choisi de la prendre.

— C'est surtout Levi qui a saisi l'opportunité, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres à l'extérieur.

   
« C'est tout de même un drôle de hasard, qu'on se soit rencontré avant même de se voir au magasin.

Yûko lui fit un sourire mystérieux.

— Le hasard n'appartient pas à ce monde, tout n'est que fatalité, récita-t-elle. »

Elle expira, la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche en volutes légères et dansantes.

Eren la contempla s'enrouler sur elle-même, avant de s'envoler vers le ciel et se dissiper.

   
Il vit arriver Levi du coin de l'œil, et se leva d'un bond pour se jeter au coup de son petit-ami.

« Du calme, gamin ! se moqua Levi. »

Eren ne lui rendit qu'un sourire satisfait sous l'œil amusé de Yûko.

   
Ils s'assirent à côté d'elle. Pendant quelques minutes, ils n'y eu que le son des bruissements des feuilles entre eux.

« Yûko, est-ce que maintenant que tu as réalisé mon souhait, cela veut dire que je ne vais plus voir le magasin ? demanda Eren.

— Non, tu le verras toujours. Tu connais son existence maintenant, expliqua-t-elle. Tu seras toujours le bienvenu. »

Eren sembla rassuré par la réponse.

   
Plus tard, alors que le ciel était déjà couché depuis longtemps, Levi et Eren décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps pour eux de partir. Levi demanda gentiment au jeune homme de partir un peu avant lui, car il avait à discuter avec Yûko.

Il sortit une enveloppe de son sac, et la posa sur la table devant elle.

« Je te dois ça, sorcière. Comme tu dis, une affaire est une affaire.

— Alors nous sommes quittes, admit la propriétaire du magasin. »

 


End file.
